Aqua Kisses, Wet Curiosity
by Bubbly81
Summary: Anna lives by herself on an empty farm, her parents are divorced and live in different countries. She desides to go for a swim in the lake just beyond the back fence, discovering an unknown world beneath the surface. *my twilight series no vamps* love sty
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wet Curiosity

Pouring rain fell heavily against the windowsill outside, while I sat quietly lost in thought. I listen to the silence of the wind and the birds, smiling at the thought of having a look at where they might be. Past the back fence was the small lake I have always adored at such a young age, but I'd never had the chance to swim underneath its clear blue surface. Ever since the age of five my parents had always thought I was fanatical, telling them stories about something in that lake I swear I saw when I was little. I remember them scolding me a thousand times, 'Anna, you silly girl. Can't you see I'm busy, I don't have time to listen to your crazy stories, now please leave me alone!' Usually the next day I would find myself gazing into the unbelieving eyes of a psychologist, being told that I'm not 'social' enough and that 'I must stay out of that lake.' However since they got divorced and moved away to the city I got this house to myself and now I was my own self.

I stand up slowly trying not to kill my cramped knees on the way, trying to remember how long I've been sitting in that one spot for with my cold cup of coffee. I guess I knew it would be cold outside, but it didn't seem to cross my mind at that present time. I straitened my dress, which was spaghetti strapped and was yellow with white spots. I picked up the nearest jumper I had touched with my searching fingers, which was white and looked more like a coat to me. I hesitated wondering if what I was about to do something I was actually going to achieve. Pulling on some thongs while tugging at my hair-tie, allowing my long brown hair to fall around my shoulders. Grasping the door handle I opened the door, which led to the overgrown backyard of mine.

At first it wasn't so cold, but as soon as I made it to the weeping willows just against the edge of the clear lake, I started to feel the chills running up and down my spine. My long brown hair stuck to my cheeks and neck as the rain poured down on me. I had soon discarded the coat, gasping as the frosty air touched my exposed skin. Breathing in deep breaths, I shivered at the thought of how cold the water must be. I stepped unwillingly into the freezing clear water that almost seemed to call for me. Each step I took seemed to lead me closer to the time I would have to dive, while my legs numbed in response of giving up, threatening me that they would collapse on me soon.

I took one last needed breath and then dived into my own curiosity. At first it didn't seem like I was under water, but as I opened my eyes I could feel the flush of warmth in my cheeks disappear. My blood seemed to stop and freeze in place, as I screamed and swallowed mouthfuls of water, while never-ending eruptions of bubbles escaped my frozen lips. I swam towards the light, hoping that I would find myself surface at a beach of a tropical island of 35 degrees. Unfortunately I found myself gasping and spluttering water like a drowning cat, using unnecessary energy to stay afloat. At first I was still shocked cold, but after I while I found myself bubbling with laughter. Forgetting about the cold I dived once again into the darkness beneath me.

This time I opened my eyes as soon as I was under, finding it really clear and bright. Little fish swam around pebbles and reeds at the bottom; their scales shimmered and glittered from the sunlight above. I swam deeper towards the rocks and picked up something that looked like a thin piece of a weed. I don't know why I picked it up but something in my head was telling me it was special. I held it until I got to the surface where I floated and had a better look at it. I realized after a few seconds that it wasn't a small reed at all; instead I found out that it shone in the sun and were hints of gold beneath the dirt and mud of the river. I pulled it through the water with my hands and wiped it with my yellow dress, while trying to stay afloat at the same time. To be holding in my hand a golden necklace. On the end of the necklace was a fragile gold heart, which I immediately fell in love with. I kicked franticly while attaching the necklace around my neck. After pulling my eyes away from my newly found treasure, I dived into the lake once again. To my astonishment, the water felt almost warm now. I swam towards the other side of the lake where I hadn't been yet. The rocks began to get bigger and the reeds started to get longer. I pushed a piece of hair out of my eyes looking around me in awe. Something brushed my leg, as I screamed, I found out that the scream I produced didn't sound muffled or uncoordinated. Instead I found that it sounded almost clear, like an invisible field of air surrounded me.

I turned around with my flailing arms, finding my self to be looking into the eyes of a person. He looked my age, or maybe a little older, seventeen maybe. He floated in the water without moving, wearing only some shorts, while smiling at me with perfect teeth.

I gasped, 'Oh. My. God!'

He looked at me up and down through curious eyes.

'Are you okay? I haven't seen you for ages, where have you been?' he asked. His hair swayed with the little currents of the water, while his green eyes looked patiently back into mine.

'What? I, I, don't understand.' I stuttered. 'I don't remember you at all. I'm sorry.'

A flash of sadness was exposed in his eyes for a moment, but then he smiled.

'Well then, you'll just have to get to know me again then. My name is Harvey Andrews and I will be escorting you in this underwater world of ours,' He said, bowing his head slightly. I laughed realizing it gave a natural sound to my ears and gazed back at Harvey.

'Well, my name is Anna Barnett. I don't know what is going on, but I feel like I am dreaming. And to be honest…I really don't want to wake up right now.' I gushed. Finding myself blushing immediately and wishing I hadn't just said that there and then. So I quickly said, 'and if you want, you can come back to my house. If you want.'

I pulled my gaze away from my hands and looked up towards where Harvey had just been. However he was now nowhere to be seen. I pulled towards the surface, breaking through the water as I gasped a lung full of air. The sky above me was now a pinky color and I could tell it was about five o'clock in the afternoon and that I should be getting back home soon. It had now stopped raining and the birds in the trees had begun to sing their melodies once again. My thoughts wondered when suddenly my ankle was clasped by something, which pulled me under the surface again. My facial expression must have been pretty funny because Harvey thought it was hilarious.

I didn't actually realize how close he was to me until I actually opened my eyes. My heartbeat started to race and I suddenly froze in place. I could hear my rapid pulse in my ears and I hoped he couldn't hear it too.

'You, you, you scared me!' I chocked.

'I'm sorry Anna.' He chuckled. 'You should have seen your face though.' I could see he was trying to keep a strait face, but his lips started to quiver and then he exploded with bubbles of laughter.

'Well, I didn't find it funny at all. I was just wondering if you wanted to come back to my place for dinner?' I asked frowning a little. I hoped I didn't look too desperate when I asked though. He stared at me in despair and grief, like he was a little kid who just lost the balloon he was determined not to break.

'I can't.'

'Huh? What do you mean you can't?' I gazed into his green eyes, which seemed to look sad and lost.

'Anna listen to me, I can't. You have no idea how many times I have tried, but the surface of the water won't let me escape. Once you take off that necklace you won't be able to see me anymore and if I want to be able to leave the lake, I have to find the other necklace, which is what I search for everyday and every night to find.' He explained with sadness in his voice, but he composed it.

I closed my eyes and listened to the peaceful sounds of my breathing and concentrated on not to touch him. I wanted it so badly to comfort him, but I probably would look like an overly compassionate idiot.

'Anna?'

'Mmmm?' was all I said.

'Are you okay?' his voice was worrying and careful.

So I opened my eyes to see him even closer to me, his beautiful face was just inches away from mine. Okay, so my mind went blank and couldn't focus on anything except his lovely, endless green eyes, it's not my fault. Just because we were underwater doesn't mean I couldn't smell him or feel his breath on my neck. I didn't realize how dreadfully long I had been staring blankly at him until he smiled at me.

'Oh, um, I'm fine.' I whispered. 'Listen I should be getting home now, it's getting late and I have to um, feed Lola.'

'Oh, okay. Will I see tomorrow then Anna?' he asked smiling at me so innocently I almost forgot to breath.

'Sure, but please don't scare me like that.'

' That can easily be arranged,' he agreed swimming around me. Giving me one more dashing smile then he swam swiftly away into the darkness.

As I broke through the surface to my astonishment, was rather close to the edge of the lake to where my jacket and thongs lay there motionless. I smiled and walked out of the lake realizing it was rather warm now and that the rain had suddenly stopped. I swiftly picked up my jacket and put on my thongs and started to run home.

My heart was racing in my chest as I slammed the door shut. Lola came out behind the white leather couch to greet me with multiple meows and purring noises. Curving between my legs, she soon finds out that I am soaking wet and decides to keep her distance from me.

'Come on, Lola. Let's get you some cat food to eat. What will it be?' I coo childishly, walking into the kitchen with Lola following eagerly behind. 'Chicken with Lamb, or, Tuna?' I ask holding up two cans of 'Whiskers' cat food in front of Lola's nose.

She sniffs at them fussily and decides on the tuna by licking the side of the pretty colored can and meowing in satisfaction.

After Lola had been fed, I had a steamy hot shower and crawled exhausted into bed and examined the necklace I had found in the lake. It looked strangely familiar to me and made my fingers tingle when they came into contact with the tiny silver heart.

The chain was silver and thin to touch, giving me the impression of it snapping at the slightest tug. I also thought about Harvey. With his beautiful green eyes that seemed endless to look through and his brown thick hair swaying in the little currents that passed by. I wondered about what he'd meant when he said 'I haven't seen you for ages.' That might explain why I didn't even remember him.


	2. Chapter 2

Soaking Heart

Sunlight seeped slowly through the windows where the rain had just been, replacing the lurking shadows with illuminating light. The cream-colored curtains sway and flap while little breezes pass through the window. Taking a deep breath, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and slide on my fury slippers. I touch my neck just to reassure myself that yesterday was just a dream. Breathing a sigh of relief when my searching fingers touch a thin chain, so I continue towards the kitchen. I linger in each cupboard to observe if there is anything I would like to consume for breakfast. Finding an old apple and a packet of Quanta's peanuts, even though I could have made bacon and eggs if I had wanted to.

After breakfast had been eaten and I had gotten changed into some jeans and a white blouse, I headed out the door for the general store. Grabbing my bike, I peddled down the narrow road to town. The wind blew in my face whipping my hair behind me. By the time I'd reached the small town, my long brown hair had become a haystack. Leaning my bike against a nearby pole, I walked into the empty general store.

'Hello Anna, how are you today?' asked Melanie cheerfully. Melanie was the owner of the store who had employed me a few months ago. She is 32 years old and has one darling three-year-old daughter called Emily who is shy and fragile, while also being six months pregnant. Many people throughout the town admired her gorgeous blue eyes and were envious of her beauty.

Hey Mel, I'm great! I was just wondering if I could take the morning shift today so you could take a break.' I said.

'Oh Anna, how sweet of you! If you could work for about an hour or so, I would be able to drop off Emily from childcare. Thank you sweetie!' She gratefully sighed with relief as she stood up from where she sat on a frail stool. While she waddled around the store to make sure everything was okay, I watched her enormous belly stick out in front, which apparently held twins.

'Bye Anna, and thank you so much!' Melanie said halfway out the door.

So here I am, sitting in a general store with nothing else to do except stare out the advertisement filled windows, which say 'Free jar of Vegemite when you buy two loaves of multigrain bread.'

Peter Brown strolled into the store at nine o'clock to get his morning newspaper and light coffee telling me his daily joke while walking out of the store chuckling like a kid in a candy shop. However Mrs. Wilson came in to the store to get a loaf of bread and a carton of milk, she decides to smile at me and tell me that my top makes me look fat.

When Melanie came back I had nearly fallen asleep with boredom and exhaustion. The weather had gotten extremely hot and the sweat on my forehead was starting to look embarrassing.

'Oh Anna thank you for looking after the store for me. If you weren't here, the store would have been robbed and Emily would have never gotten to childcare.' She chirped gratefully. Melanie waddled around me and opened the cash register and handed me a twenty-dollar note.

'Here you go sweetie. I know you're a good girl, so don't spend it to quickly.' She said.

'Okay Melanie, I won't.' I said as I walked out the door, giving one last wave to her as I got on my bike and peddled home.

By the time I'd gotten home it was lunchtime, which was brought to my attention when my stomach told me so. I made myself a plain salad sandwich and walked slowly outside into the back garden. I walked across the overgrown grass and over the back fence towards the weeping willow trees. I had changed into some shorts and a white tank top when I had gotten home from Melanie's shop. I could never be bothered to put on bathers because it didn't trouble me to get my clothes wet. So I sat next to one of the enormous trees to finish my lunch on my own.

The trees rustled almost like they were whispering to one another. A breeze flew passed me, feeling wonderful on my skin in the stinking hot weather. Breathing in short breaths, I stood up exhausted like the world had taken the energy out of me. Taking of my sandals, I walked step by step into the water, which was nice and cool on my feet. Before I dived I took a deep breath, which seemed very unnecessary with my necklace around my neck.

As I opened my eyes under the surface everything was as clear as yesterday. This time fish came to greet me with silent hellos and swam happily around me. I laughed as they swam in and out of my legs and through my curly brown hair, probably thinking they were muddy reeds.

'I see you've made some friends.' whispers a lingering voice behind me, making me shiver. I turned around staring into the eyes of Harvey, who was dazzling me with his smile.

'I thought I told you to not scare me like that.' I answered.

'I'm sorry, but it's pretty hard to resist, your reaction is really rewarding,' he chuckled.

'Yeah well then, I guess I'll just go home then.' I said, turning around to the edge of the lake. Even though I didn't want to go back home I couldn't help but tease.

'Wait!' he called grabbing my arm lightly, but then he relaxed and smiled. 'You only just got here, what's the rush.' Where his hand touched my arm, flames flickered beneath my flushed skin. My eyes grew probably twice the size they actually were when he wasn't looking while my heartbeat had accelerated. As he took his hand off my arm, it almost felt cold from where he had touched, I had never felt anything like this before. I looked back into his wonderful green eyes when I had emotionally recovered.

'Well then, what do you have planned?' I asked smiling my most teasing smile.

'Follow me then,' he said swimming a little a head of me.

The currents pushed my hair out of my eyes so it flowed behind me. Harvey lowered towards the lakes floor and went through tall reeds and around rocks. At one point I had thought hat I had lost him, but then I found him sitting on a rock waiting for me in front of this huge rock that could fit and elephant. I stared wide-eyed on the huge rock. Harvey laughed and stood up beside me, who was still looking shocked.

'It's, it's, it's a big rock,' I stuttered.

'No it's not, it my home,' Harvey said, smiling at my expression, whatever it was.

'But where's the door?' I asked looking around, but all I saw was reeds. I heard him laughing but I was curious and bothered. How could he live in a house with no door? It doesn't make sense.

'Um…Anna… The door is behind those tall reeds over there.' He said, pointing to the some tall reeds almost right in front of me.

'Oh.'

'Come on, I'll show you around.' He said stepping forward gracefully, while pulling away the long reeds to one side so that I could swim through.

Inside the cave, it was like a fantasy wonderland that only my eyes can see. There was natural light coming from some holes in the top of the cave. The looked like glittering stars which sometimes flashed a little from the sunlight from the surface. There were two rooms that were separate to the main one, which probably were bedroom.

The main room had a table and chairs, which were made out of wood. I could tell that they had once been sticks at the bottom of the lake, which Harvey had filed and stuck together. There was a huge couch that looked like two beanbags side by side made out of reeds and other mushy stuff.

Harvey led me into another room that was to the left. It had a single bed and a hole in the wall that had the use of a very beautiful window. Where you could see out of, or close the curtain if you wanted, which were made out of reeds. While the bed was made out of wood for the base structure, while the mattress and quilt were made out of reeds. The other room was similar except the bed was twice the size of the first one, but there was a smaller window.

'You like it?' Harvey asked smiling proudly.

'I do, it's very…beautiful,' I said taking the hair out of my eyes.

'Well then, do you want to stay?' I asked stepping closer to me, breathing on my neck again.

'W, what like overnight?' I asked trying to keep my breathing steady.

'Yeah,' He asked smiling angelically, so that my heart staggered.

'I don't know…' I said.

'Pease Anna, it'll be fun,' he said, staring into my eyes.

'Fine, Okay, You win. But I have to leave early tomorrow to see an old friend of mine. He's come from Sydney and is coming to Melbourne for a few days to see me.' I said looking out of the window.

'Anna?' he asked hesitantly. I looked back at him surprised to see how close his beautiful face was to mine. My heart stumbled, while my pulse was racing in my head. Everything was spinning, but then it was black.

I woke on something comfortable that felt like silk underneath me. I breathed in and out, noticing it wasn't just my breathing I could hear. I opened my eyes to see Harvey staring at me with a worried expression on his face. I wanted to tell him to smile, but my energy had seemed to vanish.

'Anna, are you okay?' he asked worryingly.

'…Yes. I think so, what happened?'

'You passed out and you haven't woken up until now.'

'Do you know what time it is?' I asked groggily, as I started to sit up.

'Um…9.30ish, I think.' He said looking out the window.

'Oh my god, I have to go now.' I said standing up. 'Charlie will be there in a minute.'

My legs wobbled beneath me, Harvey must have noticed because he looked worried and unsure to leave me on my own.

'Are you sure Anna? You can stay as long as you want, If you like.' He said

'No I need to go, right now.' I gushed, swimming towards the front door. Feeling light headed I turned around looking one last glance at the cave. I saw Harvey standing at the front door looking worried, I wanted to stay so much, but I knew I had to leave.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered, as I swam towards the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bubbles That Sink

I ran across the field and over the low fence, while scrambling up the hill towards the back door. My lungs wheezed as I ran making me feel dreadfully unfit. As I slammed the door shut behind me, my foot slipped and I landed on all fours with my hair falling over my face. I gasped as I realized that someone was watching me.

'You haven't changed a bit,' a familiar voice chuckled.

'Yes, well, I do my best,' I breathed, while lifting one of my hands to move some hair out of my eyes.

'Where have you been? Your soaked.' He asked stepping towards me.

'Joel, I was swimming,' I said, getting up slowly.

Joel had grown since I had last seen him. His hair was now dark brown with shining blue eyes. He looked like one of those surf boys that are on the cover of those magazines. Joel was wearing a blue top that said 'I'm not naughty…Just irresponsible,' while he also wore jeans and a black hoody. I hadn't seen him since I was 13, when I thought I was madly in love with him, but I was clueless then…wasn't I?

'Listen Joel, I need to have a shower,' I said, walking into the bedroom to get my towel. While he followed closely behind me, I could feel his eyes all over me.

'Hey Anna? Can I please have some food? I'm starving.' He smiled, looking into my eyes.

'Yeah sure, help yourself,' I said carelessly, heading into the bathroom as I closed the door with a grin on my face.

Once I had finished my hot shower, I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door slowly, making sure Joel was not around. Feeling pretty positive, I creped quietly out the door into my room, opening one of my cupboards to find some jeans and my dark-blue short-sleeved top. I heard something move just beyond my eyesight. I turned around quickly to see Joel standing wide eyed at me with the towel wrapped around me.

'Joel! What are you doing in my room?' I squeaked, hold my towel tightly around me.

'I'm sorry Anna, I was just looking around.' He hesitated. 'I didn't expect you to walk out of the bathroom in a towel,' he said along with the funniest expression I have ever seen.

I laughed, 'Well, a little privacy would be nice,' I suggested taking my clothes in one hand while holding my towel in the other.

'Oh of course,' he said, walking quickly out the door. 'Oh and Anna' Joel said looking back towards me. 'Don't slip.'

When he had gone, I stepped swiftly towards the bathroom door finding myself lose my balance on the wet tiles. Trying to find something to hold onto, I grabbed onto one of the cream-colored curtains, dragging them down with me when I fell with a giant thud.

'Ouch!' I huffed.

I could have sworn I heard someone laugh from the kitchen, but that was probably just my imagination.

Once I had recovered and dressed, I walked out of my room and walked towards the kitchen. There was a nice smelling aroma coming from the kitchen as I approached, something that I couldn't place a name to filled my senses. I stopped and looked quizzically at Joel, wondering if that smell was just my imagination.

' Mmmm… What is that?' I asked closing my eyes as I tried to guess the lovely smelling food.

'It's called an omelet,' Joel said, smiling angelically.

'Yes, but how did you get it to smell _that___good?'

'It's a secret,' he whispered, taking the pan and splitting it on two plates.

I sat at the table slowly eating the delicious omelet in front of me and gazed up at Joel, as I thought about Harvey. They were both the opposites of one another; Joel was charming and alluring, while Harvey was caring and wonderful to be around. It reminded me of and angel and a devil of the two prospective, except that both of them were incredibly good looking.

Joel must have noticed me staring at him because he was now staring at me with the strangest expression. I quickly blinked a few times and pushed another mouthful of omelet into my mouth.

'Oh my god, I was starting to think I needed to call an ambulance.' He sighed, looking at me in concern. 'You weren't moving or blinking and I thought you had been possessed.' He continued.

'Oh sorry, I was…thinking,' I trailed off looking at my plate, which was now empty.

'Anna is it okay if I go into town today, I was going to see a few friends of mine.'

'Sure, do I know them?'

'No, I don't think so,' Joel said, taking the two empty plates and putting them in the sink.

'Okay then, I'm probably going to go to bed soon,' I yawned.

'But it's only four o' clock,' he stated, looking at his watch.

'I'm tired and I'm not thinking straight today.' I said, standing up and walking back into the direction of my room. 'Oh and Joel? You'll have to set up the couch if your sleeping here for the next two weeks,' I declared, as I walked away.

The sunlight danced around my room as I opened my eyes. It took me a few minutes to realize I was not alone; Joel sat patiently examining me. He sat towards the end of my bed with is legs hanging over the side.

'Morning sunshine,' he grinned, 'are you coming?'

'Where are we going?' I asked groggily. He had now stood up and was walking slowly towards me.

'To breakfast you goose,' Joel chuckled, picking up a pillow and throwing it light over my head. I laughed and sat up as I balanced my weight on my arm.

'I am not a goose!' I declared. 'And why are you in my room?' I stated. Picking up my pillow and throwing it harder at Joel, as it hit him in the face. I giggled as I got up slowly on my knees, while holding another pillow in my hands.

'You wouldn't dare!' he growled, with a grin on his face.

'Wouldn't I?' I growled back, throwing the pillow again, but this time he caught it easily.

'Now you in trouble,' Joel beamed crawling towards me grinning, while holding the pillow. Which made me laugh as I squealed and tried to run away on my knees, but he grabbed me around the waste and rolled me swiftly on my back, while he leaned over me smirking.

'Truce, truce!' I shrieked in bubbles of laughter. His face inches from mine; I could feel his warn breath on my neck.

'No way!' he chuckled, grabbing both my wrists in one of his hands.

Joel stopped smiling and looked passionately into my questioning green eyes, while placing his index finger to my lips. He lifted his finger and blew lightly on my face making me sneeze. Joel chuckled and brought his lips to my ear.

'Tell me why you are looking at me like that?' he whispered melodically.

'I'm sorry, I don't understand,' I breathed embarrassingly.

Joel let go of my wrists and slowly crawled off of my bed, as he turned back around and faced me.

'You look at me like your scared,' he said, cupping my face in his hands. 'You know I would never hurt you, never ever.' He promised, gazing into my eyes.

'Yes,' I whispered as I tried to roll over on my stomach, but accidentally rolling too much. I closed my eyes waiting for me to hit the floorboards, realizing that I felt nothing but two hands supporting my weight. When my dangling feet made contact with the floor, I finally opened my eyes.

'Thank you,' I huffed happily.

I stood up when I thought I had gotten my balance, then I lead the way out the door with Joel following me closely behind.

'I'm going to go for a swim soon,' I stated while walking up the hallway.

I had reached the kitchen and was now leaning against the bench with my back to him. I brought my attention to an open window that gazed out to the backyard, the sun reflected on the lake in the background. I touched my necklace to make sure it hadn't accidentally fallen off in our pillow fight.

'Do you want me to come?' Joel asked.

'No, I'll be fine,' I confirmed. I turned around to look at Joel, his hair looked scruffy and wild, I decided it suited him very nicely. I grinned, 'I _am _going to wear bathers Joel, so stop looking so hopeful,' I laughed, putting one of my hands on his chest to restrain him.

'I would never!' he gasped in mockery, holding my waste in his two hands.

'Suure,' I purred in his ear, taking his hands and teasingly started to walk away towards the bathroom to get changed.

Strangely, he didn't follow. I grinned, one point to Anna, zero for Joel.

Once I had my bathers on underneath a light summer dress, I said goodbye to Joel and skipped out the door. There was a cool wispy breeze, which birds happily glided with above me. When I had reached the lake, I quickly threw off my dress and dived beneath the surface.

Water surrounded me as I opened my eyes. The currents were not as strong as the last time I was here, as little fish shortly welcomed me. They swam around me with their scales glittering in the sunlight, making them look like moving jewels. I realized when they swam around me, that the almost looked…exited. Like they missed me almost, I couldn't explain it.

I didn't realize that someone was behind me until I felt his breath on my neck. I admit it, I was scared, I didn't know if he was angry or not. I turned around slowly, gazing into his endless green eyes. He didn't look upset or anything, just concerned. I couldn't say for sure, he almost looked at me with…hesitation.

'_Harvey_,' I breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here's the next part, thank you for that wonderful person who sent me a message telling me to finish it. I had actually forgot altogether, so sorry bout that. And by he way, I apologies for the spelling mistakes, this was sort of rushed, and if you like my story that's your opinion, I don't actually think there that good Haha, here u go, oh and tell me who u want Anna to be with :) I don't actually know if she should go back to Joel or stay with Harvey so please post a message for me

**Thanks**

**Kira**

**p.s. I have to getting around to editing my work because I personally think the previous chapters absolutely SUCK!**

**Thankyou!**

'Joel I…I did, but I know that you wanted me that bad until you asked me to kiss you.

'Anna…Do you mind introducing us?' Harvey asked seriously.

'Uh well…Harvey this is Joel…Joel this is Harvey.' I said looking at both of them deeply ashamed of myself.

'You didn't have to,' Joel protested.

'You're not helping my case here.' I glowered.

'Good.'

'You're being unreasonable_!' _I crossed my arms over my chest. '…I'm sorry.'

Harvey's gaze lingered from me to Joel; I wonder how much he understood.

'Joel…' I said despairingly. 'You have to go back home, Harvey needs me here.'

I looked at Harvey quickly and then back at Joel.

'Anna, I don't want…'

'I'm sorry.'

'Please?'

'I can't.'

'Why?'

'Joel Please!' I pleased but everything had gone black. Joel pressed his lips urgently to mine searching for some way to pursued me. My body molded into his my heart spluttering in my chest, but something made me stop. I pulled away sucking a breath between my teeth.

'Please go,' I whispered, my voice cracking on the last syllable. It was now beginning to rain so he yelled above it.

'I'll write to you!' he promised. 'If you ever change your mind…' he trailed off suggestively, grinning at me for a split second. I smiled back but everything in my heart was broken. With one last glance, Joel walked away through the rain, holding his coat over his head for some shelter. I watched him go, before he completely disappeared and the sound of hi car faded into the rain.

Showing Harvey around the house wasn't that hard. I showed him how to use a shower and a toilet and the sanitary items he shouldn't touch. Once Harvey had a shower I made some dinner and collected my pajamas before walking into the bathroom. I turned on the bath water and poured all of the bath oils I could find into the water before stepping into the bath tub.

Sighing, I sunk into the bubbles letting the warm water soften my skin. There was only one thing I wanted more on this earth right now. Chocolate. Unfortunately, that was something I didn't have right now.

'Oh.'

I turned around; Harvey of course was standing at the door innocently. Thank god for bubbles or this could have been an awkward situation.

'Ummm,' I grinned, why wasn't he leaving?

'I was err…looking for some…cotton buds…'

'Cotton buds?'

'Yeah…cotton buds…' he smiled innocently.

I laughed, where was this going.

'In the cupboard over there,' I said, pointing to the cupboard below the sink.

'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

He shifted sheepishly towards the sink, trying to keep his eyes anywhere but on me.

'Harley, do you even know what cotton buds are?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Of course I do.'

I laughed as he searched aimlessly through the different items, every now and again, picking up something and putting it back in its place. As he was searching I reached towards a towel and through it over his head quickly before stepping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around myself.

He pulled the towel off his head obviously bewildered for a moment in what just happened, the little-boy-lost look appearing on his face realizing I was somehow not in the bath anymore.

'Too slow,' I smirked waltzing out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A week went by, with Anna working at the milk bar and Harvey staying home most of the time.

I through my bag on the floor after the door swung open, the keys jingled as I hung them on the hook.

'Anyone home?' I called. No one answered.

'Hello. Harvey! I'm home!' I shouted louder as I walked up the hallway towards the kitchen.

'In here,' came a faint reply behind the kitchen bench. I walked around curiously, Harvey was lying on his back trying to fix the leaking pipes below the sink.

'You know you need a license to do that,' I said, making myself a cup of coffee.

'Too late…All fixed,' he confirmed, standing up and admiring his work.

I noticed for the first time how different Harvey was now.

Before I had gathered my train of thought, I realized that my lips were moving against his. I little moan escaped my lips of pure happiness; I could do this forever. He managed to let me breath when he moved to kiss below my ear.

'I was planning on going swimming…' I breathed. His kisses were light, almost like fairy kisses but yet electricity ran through my body. Argh, I was losing my control. His hands were gentle almost hesitant on my lower back, pushing me lightly against the bench. What was it again I was planning..?

'Harvey…'

'Mmmm?' he stopped gazing intently into my eyes, seeing through my soul.

'I think i was planning on going swimming now,' I repeated. 'Unless there was something else that you want to do…other than kissing me mindless,' I added.

'Well…'

If only he knew that kissing wasn't all there was to an intimate relationship or maybe he was just too innocent to take the leap without the guidance. Aaaw little Harvey.

'Come on.' I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the backdoor until he sighed and gave in.

Once we were at the pond, something in my heart brought back all the memories of Joel and Harvey before my decision. I realize now that the choice I made was right, because well…Harvey needs me and hasn't got the independence like Joel dose.

Harvey was staring at me from just a meter away, probably thinking about something or other. I walked towards him smiling my crooked smile, staring into my eyes he put his hands comfortingly around my waist. I looked up into his deep green eyes, 'breath,' I told my self inside my head. I concentrated hard, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, I chanted in my mind.

All of a sudden Harvey bent his head and kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes, molding my self into his shape. He stopped suddenly, and shook his head, almost in disbelief.

'Did you do that?' he asked confused. I laughed, oh c'mon he must be joking.

'No, but I was just thinking…' I looked up innocently at Harvey and smiled. 'Don't worry…'

I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to distracted him, not that I minded. Pulling him closer to me, I breathed in his scent.

'Mmmm…' I sighed snuggling deeper. I wonder what he was thinking…

Suddenly there was a hand cupping my cheek forcing me to look up. He had a flustered look on his face. Okay, so I couldn't help it. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled his lips to mine, leaning against him-

'…Anna,' came a faint whisper.

'Yes?'

'…I err…Can we swim now?' he asked, I could tell that wasn't what he was about to say, but I let him off.

'Oh yeah, sure. Sorry,' I blushed. Harvey chuckled.

'You get very distracted sometimes, I see.'

'It's your fault, not me!' I accused, pouting as I turned my back to walk towards the pond. Too slow, Harvey grabbed my arm pulling me back to face him.

'Don't be angry with me, okay?' he was tracing his lips across my jaw, breathing against my neck. I shivered, gulp. I leaned towards his lips in a lovesick sort of way, I couldn't even control my movements. Harvey steadied me letting me lean against him dizzily.

'See…' I glowered. 'You already have me drugged!'

Harvey chuckled and then gave me a look of mock horror.

'I would never!' He gave me a teasing disapproval frown.

'Oh hardi-har-har,' I spat.

'Oh c'mon Anna, just having some fun,' he chuckled.

'Oh yeah. Well…You'll be sorry,' I glared, an evil plan erupting in my head. When we're back home we'll see who's the party pooper then.

Before he had time to grab me again, I sprinted towards the water and dived into the icy water. I screamed under the water so Harvey wouldn't think I'm a total loony.

I broke through the surface taking a delicious whoosh of air, Harvey was still watching me from where he was standing. I looked down. Oh no. My white dress was pretty much see-through, shit. Luckily I was wearing a bra, not to mention was a black lacy bra, which properly wasn't appropriate to go swimming in, but it was the only one that was clean.

'Oops.' I said innocently.

Harvey was gawping at me making me feel very self conscious, so I covered my arms across my chest. He frowned peeling his eyes away lost in his own thoughts, sitting on a tree watching me.

'Aren't you coming?' I asked bobbing down so my only my shoulders and head were above the surface.

He shook his head, looking very gentlemanly like he'd prefer just to watch instead of touch a butterfly, simply observing. As if safe just to watch, that way nothing could go wrong.

'Please!' I pleaded.

He showed reluctance to stay where he was, but then determination kept him there.

Fine. I said inside my head. I'll get him later at home. I swam for a while or observing floating objects on the surface most of them were leaves, but the occasional drowning bug would appear so I would swim over to the nearest edge and place them on the ground.

Harvey however stayed sitting on the tree root, watching and thinking, occasionally smiling or laughing at me for some reason.

Once my fingers were all wrinkly and I began to complain, I got out not even caring about my bra and matching lacy undies. I just walked over to Harvey complaining like a sad person with a mood swing issue sort of does. And whined about going home o he stood up still gaping at me and my see through dress, he probably doesn't even understand the thought he's having right now and that's why he's so confused.

Once Harvey stood up I started towards the house, but before taking even two steps I tripped on another tree root rolling my ankle and falling on my face.

Harvey rushed over concern covering his face.

'Are you okay?' He asked squatting beside me to look at my ankle, which was starting to swell.

'No!' I whined, tears were beginning to fill my eyes. The pain was horrible, like a nife cutting through my bone. 'It hurts,' I croaked just staring at the swelling ankle.

Harvey gently placed his hand over the bulge on my ankle, his hands were cold, soothing the pain a bit.

'Hmmm,' he shook his head at my clumsiness, clucking his tongue in thought. 'Well, you obviously rolled it.' He looked up into my eyes for the first time. Seeing the tears that brimmed my eyes I quickly turned my face away hiding my tears.

All of a sudden I was being picked up, cradled more like, as Harvey carried me home.

'Harvey I can walk,' I tried to object, but he didn't reply, simply glancing at me then looking strait ahead again. What did I do?

My ankle was beginning to throb painfully, I hissed in a breath of pain before closing my eyes and wishing the pain away. I could tell, even with my eyes closed, that Harvey was looking at me again in compassion again. I shivered. All of a sudden I was being lowered and I was gently placed on the ground. I didn't open my eyes, I was too absorbed in the pain, but I heard a ruffling and then something was being wrapped around me.

Then he picked me up again and began to carry me home again, so I swung my arms around his neck, resting my head against his shoulder (still with my eyes closed) since he was holding me with my legs on either side of his waist. I could feel the hot skin of his bare chest against my chest. He must have taken his tee shirt off to wrap around me, (Awww!) probably because he felt me shiver or that he wanted to cover up my chest from exposure.

Once we were home, I had already gradually fallen asleep against him, it must have been only 4.30pm. He carried me over to my bedroom by the direction, and then lowered me to place me on my bed. I gripped on to him tighter with my arms and leg clinging to him like a koala. (**AN Im Australian, we use the term) ** Harvey felt my natural reflex, and sighed. unlinking my arms from his neck easily, lying the top half of me on the bed, but the bottom half stayed clamped around his waist.

'Sssh…' he cooed, trying to lull me. Taking a firm hold on my calves he pulled them around, slowly easing my legs down being careful not to touch my ankle and let them flop over the edge of the bed. I could feel him watching me again in the back of my head, everything though seemed blurry since I was half asleep and I had no power of even opening my eyes.

He left the room, shortly returning with a hot water bottle.

'Anna?' he whispered. Getting no reply he picked me up again placing my legs the right way and my head on the pillow. He looked at me again, he was thinking.

'Anna?' Harvey whispered again. 'You're going to freeze in those cloths and get a cold if you don't get some dry cloths on…' he said uselessly. 'Anna? C'mon please.' I couldn't have opened my eyes even if I'd tried. Hmmm, I wonder if he'd let me freeze than take my dress off for me. It's all good practice I mocked.

He sighed. Removing his tee shirt from over my see through dress, and throwing it on the floor, then he stopped. I shivered again, I wonder what he was thinking, next time I won't wear a white dress swimming.

Seeing me shiver he quickly put both my hands above my head and hesitantly grabbed the bottom of my dress in both of his hands. He took a deep breath before he quickly hiked the dress up above my hips, placing his other hand behind my back to lift my shoulders and then removing the wet dress altogether. I knew he wasn't going to remover my under-where so I waited for my nighty (pj's in the form of a sleeping dress) to be pulled over my head. He stopped for two seconds before looking for my nighty. After returning with it, I felt his lips hesitantly touch mine gently but passionately, as his hand tracing my cheek lightly. Before I had time to suppress it, I accidentally moaned in such a desire and want that I could actually hear Harvey's breath catch when he felt the lust in my voice and the impact it had on himself.

I really wished I could have seen his facial expression then.

He was muttering in annoyance at himself.

I managed to open one eye, looking at him from where he sat beside me. I smiled mischievously.

'Practice makes perfect,' I grinned sleepily.

He gaped at me obviously at shame for…wait-.

'You never put my nighty on!' I gasped.

'Well maybe you shouldn't have distracted me,' he said, beginning to fluster at the memory.

'Now you know how it feels,' I said, remembering at his teasing gestures at the pond. 'Actually I still haven't got you back for that yet…' I trailed of before I shot of pain erupted from my ankle.

Harvey turned around and retrieved the water bottle from behind him and placed it gently on my ankle. I sighed.

'That's better.'

'Here let me help you,' he reminded me, picking up the nighty again. I did my best to sit up right but I still needed his support being totally dained. Once it on he tucked me beneath covers and began to lull me off to sleep.

'Harvey?'

'Yes Anna?'

'Can I tell you something?'

'Of course. Go ahead.'

'Do you remember when I said that I'd show you something sometime when you get your haed strait?'

He nodded, remember the night we watched the movie.

'Can I show you now?'

'No.'

'Why,' I asked innocently.

'No tonight' he said staring at me intently, his face inches away from mine. I nearly laughed at how serious he was looking at me.

'Don't guard yourself.'

'Anna-'

He didn't get time to finish his disapproving rebuttal, that was bound to be turned into a mini protest speech about being the gentleman that he was, to be honest I didn't really care. It's not like it would've made a difference anyway. It was too late anyway for I had crushed my lips in earnest against his. I made sure to mold my body into his, twining my fingers through his hair. He seemed to drop his guard for about two minute as I kissed him in almost pure abandon as I felt his mind slowly drift away, and making his mind that this wasn't going to happen.

I opened my eyes, as I gradually let my lips fall still and sighed in frustration.

'Anna, I'm sorry.'

'Harvey honestly, what is the worst that could happen?'

That was unfair question, since he didn't know. And don't worry, I've been taking 'the pill' for weeks.

He sighed.

'Anna I don't deserve you…'

I put my index finger over his lips.

'You're so weird!' I sighed in frustration. 'I am always the one that wants to go further…' I took a deep breath. 'Is it because I'm not pretty or smart or maybe I'm too clingy or maybe-' I was cut off.

He had managed to push me backwards so that I was lying on my back and he was above me putting non of his weight on me. His cool breath brushed my cheek, he traced his hand from my waist to my shoulder.

'Anna, do you honestly think it's only you that wants to go further?' he whispered melodically in my ear. I froze. Eeeeeek.

'Yes.' I whispered.

'Well your wrong,' he said seriously. 'You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and the smartest.'

This was a good position my new weapon might come in handy…

I concentrated again really hard, like I did back at the pond. Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me back you silly idiot. Kiss me like you want to, let go for a few minutes, please!

My eyes were open, so I saw his facial expression uncover what it was masking. He looked at me for a few moments like he always sometimes did when I caught him staring at me. Before kissing me passionately burning my lips with a new feverish desire. My heart beat was at a ludicrous speed, almost embarrassing if he could hear it.

He didn't even stop when I was out of breath, instead he just moved to my neck, kissing behind my ear. Slowly tracing his hand towards me breasts. I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist being careful not to hurt my ankle.

'Harvey...?' I asked breathlessly.

'Mmmm?' he seemed already intently occupied.

'What do you feel' I asked my breathing till ragged.

'You.' He murmured into my ear…but it sounded, robotic. ' I need you.'

This wasn't right, he didn't seem focused, in a daze…

'What about your self control…'

He looked up into my eyes for the first time since he had kissed me. His hand just above my breast froze along with his breathing.

'Breath Harvey,' I reminded him. He obeyed looking at me in horror.

'You did that! You did that to me! I dropped my control, dropped everything!' he spluttered in rage and agony at what he'd done. What I had done.

'Sorry,' I said glumly. 'It didn't feel right, you weren't yourself I want all of you. The gentleman _and_ the desire you hold back.Not just the desire,' I confessed.

Harvey didn't reply, just stared at me dropping his hand away from my chest and gently unwinding my legs from around his waist. He wasn't going to forgive me.

I sighed.

'Night Harvey,' I said, throwing myself under the duvet and snuggling into the pillow. He watched glowering at me before getting up and walking out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

After I was dressed and dinner had already been eaten, I managed to sit down to watch a movie with Harvey offering to clean up the dishes. If you don't mind me saying so…he looked so cute when he made sure all the plates were perfectly lined up on the drying rack.

I turned around, peeling my eyes away from him standing at the sink. _Sigh._

Okay so maybe I was in love with him, but does he feel the same way? I know he likes me…but how much. Maybe he just liked me in a different way…

I shook my head. No, he wouldn't use me.

The movie was beginning to start, I had already seen it numerous times. I snuggled deeper into the cushions, yawning, it must be ten o'clock at night.

'Can I join you?' Harvey asked behind me.

'Sure,' I said. 'Have you ever seen a movie before?'

He shook his head, of course he hadn't, I'm such an idiot.

'It's called Pirates of the Caribbean,' I said. 'It's sort of depressing though.'

'Why?' he glanced towards me, hypnotizing me. I managed to stutter the words out.

'Well there's an actress in this movie that is really pretty and well, you can't blame me for being jealous…just look at her.' I explained, watching the beautiful Kiera Knightly fanning herself next to her future husband in the movie.

Harvey glanced at her, studying her as if comparing her. He laughed.

'Maybe to you she looks beautiful, but to me she looks…plane. Her features have no individuality.' He glanced back at me.

'She should be the one to be jealous of _you. _I mean-'

I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck, crushing my lips against his, tangling my fingers through his hair. He managed to pull himself together and place both of his hands on my waist. I stopped. I looked down at his facial expression.

'Woops,' I said covering my mouth with one hand. 'Sorry. That was a bit…forward.'

His breathing was a little uneven, cupping my face in his hands he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

'Would it be too much to ask for a warning next time?' he asked formally.

I shook my head, I could feel my heart begin to splutter in my chest. He held my gaze, locking me in a trans.

He trailed his hand up and down my spine, I shivered closing my eyes for a second. Harvey unsure what to do with my vulnerability just stared a moment at me.

I wonder what was on his mind. He frowned.

He remover his hands from my face and place them on my hips again, probably ready to lift me away at any wrong move.

'Some things don't feel right, but that doesn't mean you have to give in to it,' I reassured him. 'You felt like you were taking advantage of me…yes?'

He nodded; something was still on his mind. I searched his face for any sort of hint.

'I follow my instinct,' he frowned, lost in thought. He shook his head his again. 'What I'm trying to say is that there are many things I don't know what to do, I just do it.' He looked up at me again, almost pleading with me to understand. 'Let me try to explain...For example, when I first kissed you, it was just a reflex action. I didn't even know what a kiss was, but when you kissed me back I knew in my head somehow that it was…right. Like I a human instinct.'

'I understand,' I said. 'But what you did _was_ right, you just thought the vulnerability was wrong.' I concluded, trailing patterns aimlessly on his chest. An idea suddenly formed in my head, I grinned.

'Does this mean I have to be your…instructor,' I beamed.

'I think so,' I smiled back taking on the joke.

'Hmmm. I have to start somewhere, what wouldn't Harvey know what to do…' I said, searching through random ideas. I froze. Sex. I looked up into his eyes, searching for some sort of reassurance. I thought about it again, giggling I covered my hand over my mouth again to stop me laughing to loud, not that it would help Harvey's curiosity.

'What's so funny?' he asked , almost smiling at my appalling state.

I shook my head, this was so embarrassing.

'Let me give you a clue…' I giggled. Tracing my fingers from his chest all the way towards his tummy, twinkling my fingers lightly over his skin. I place my fingers under his tee-shirts getting lower and lower, he was fighting the feelings by the look of his face. Something he had never ever experienced in his life, I giggled again, his poker face was so adorable. Before I got to the waistband of his pants, his hands locked around my wrists, pulling them together in a lock hold.

'Enough.' He glowered at me. 'Whatever you're doing to me…feels wonderful but…'

I giggled again at his baffled state.

'I was taking advantage of you,' I chuckled again. ' You could have been seduced…but obviously you have stronger will than I thought…' I pretended to look thoughtful.

'Seduced?'

'Yeah you know…Sex…Making love…' I trailed off, Harvey looked horrified. 'What? Something I said?'

'No.' he shook his head, looking into my eyes again. 'You mean that this…sex…feels like that…'

'Yes.' Okay well…this was awkward.

'I'll show you sometime.' I grinned, 'when you get your head strait.'

He laughed. 'Thanks.'

I got up and turned off the movie. I showed Harvey to his room and then went to my own, laughing again at the awkward conversation and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up and made myself breakfast. I didn't bother waking up Harvey because he was probably really tired. So instead I went about the house doing housework like the washing and the cleaning up. Before I knew it, it was about eleven o'clock.

I quickly noted this and went inside. Why wasn't Harvey awake yet? I went towards his room opening the door, he was breathing short rasps of breath. I walked in quietly.

'Harvey? Are you awake? Are you even okay?'

My questions remained unanswered, only by the short breaths from Harvey.

I put my hand up against his forehead, it was burning. Or maybe that was just me, no, it was defiantly him.

He had a fever. I opened the windows to let in some fresh air along with the sunny spring light as it streamed through his window.

I retreated the room, returning with some cold water in a bowl and some cloths and medication I never really used until now. Harvey stirred every now and again, sometimes luring his speech if he spoke in his sleep. I stroked his cheek, a sense of love erupted from my heart.

'Shhhh,' I lulled as Harvey stirred again.

I listened for a moment. The phone was ringing. Damn.

I got up checking over my shoulder to see if Harvey was okay before I shut the door. I picked up the phone.

'Hello?' I said.

'Anna?' said familiar voice.

'Joel!' I squeaked. Oh how I missed him.

'How are you?' he asked.

'I'm good…Well now I am,' I chirped.

'What's up? Is something wrong?' he asked, he sounded exactly the same.

'Oh nothing, Harvey has a fever. Keeps me on my toes, I mean, but you know…' I babbled. Joel laughed.

'Keeps you on your toes eh? Must have you eating out of his hands, lucky guy,' he chuckled. 'Sorry, I shouldn't tease you, you're probably in love with him by now.'

'Well, yes, I wouldn't exactly say that… I don't know…Harvey has his flaws…' I trailed off.

I could just imagine Joel raising one eyebrow.

'Oh? Like what?'

'There are things…Things he's neverknown about, he doesn't want to try…and it's awfully frustrating. When all of a sudden he has a mood swing just when…' I didn't realize that I'd started to whisper by the time I'd finished.

Joel chuckled again, but for a lot longer this time. Why is my self suffering so funny?

'Oh poor, poor, Anna,' Joel pretended to sound sympathetic. 'You know, a little jealousy never hurt anybody…'he trailed off suggestively. I blushed, my heart beating wildly in my chest.

I laughed shakily.

'I don't think that would be possible…' I said. 'I'm not going to pressure him anymore, but I mean. A little _teasing _never hurt anyone…' I trailed off suggestively.

Joel snickered at my thoughtfulness.

'Anna, that _is _pressure.'

' Only to guys,' I said. 'It's not like I make a difference anyway, he just gives me this whole lecture about being a gentlemen and that I am being irresponsible.'

I paused, I think Harvey was up somehow.

'Listen Joel, I got to go.' I said.

'Okay.'

'Come visit sometime.'

'I'll keep that in mind…'

'Okay I better go, Bye Joel.'

'C'ya later Anna.' With that, I hung up, and walked towards Harvey's room.

I opened the door. Harvey was awake, sitting upright on the bed. He smiled in greeting.

'Good morning,' he said, his voice was husky with sleep.

'Harvey, it's almost two in the afternoon,' I said concerned. He was still pale and there were circles beneath his eyes.

'Anna I'm fine.' He assured me. I still wasn't convinced.

'Are you strong enough to walk, otherwise I can go get you some lunch.'

'No, I'm fine.'

'You don't look fine.'

He chuckled. I sighed and walked over to sit beside him.

Oh and by the way, I made an oath not to kiss him, but that doesn't mean he can't kiss me. And I also I forbid myself to use my connection with him that makes him do I want, now that I think about it, it is sort of cruel. And I'm not going to tease him, it's his virginity and just because I'm not (lost it in high school) that doesn't mean I'm going to pressure him. Besides I don't want to ruin his, not to mention cute, innocents.

'Joel called,' I said.

'And how is he?'

'Yeah. Good.' This was awkward.

'Anyway,' I sighed. 'I'm going to get you some lunch, you must be hungry.'

'I'll come.'

I sighed, why did he have to have so much motivation?

Harvey followed me towards the kitchen as I made him and myself some toasted sandwiches. He just watched me the whole time. Once I had put the plates down in front of us we ate in silence, besides the mindless chewing. I refused to look at him in the eyes, but I don't know why. Something was just uneven between us, maybe he knew. The silence continued as I washed up the plate, the only interruption was Harvey offering to do them, but I just shook my head mumbling my thanks anyway.

After that, I just leaned on the bench, gazing out the window. Harvey was the one who broke the silence once he had walked around in front of my vision searching my face for the absence of words.

'Nothings wrong with me,' I shrugged.

'Yes there is, I can sense it in your mood. What has you troubled?' He tilted my chin up with his hand, forcing me to look at him, locking me in a trans.

'I don't know…I just don't feel myself today?'

'Oh? How come?'

I groaned, I am not, going to tell him about a female cycle.

'I just feel like this sometime, oh, about once a month.'

I stared at me for a moment intrigued. I laughed.

'If only you knew.'

'Tell me then,' he ventured.

'I'm trying to protect your innocents,' I said.

'Well then don't.'

'Harvey, I'm also protecting your virtue.'

'From what?'

'From me.' I glowered at him. Don't press me Harvey I'm warning you.

I was expecting an objection, but instead he kissed me. I didn't need this right now. I am a mentally confused person; there should be a sign on my head saying 'leave me alone.'

I didn't respond, I didn't even kiss back. I'm so mean, but I can't help it, I've seen him have his little PMS days. Now he knows how it feels anyway to be totally rejected.

He stopped kissing me, giving me a confused look before doing something I didn't expect.

He picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. I shrieked in fits of laughter.

'Harvey… Put. Me. Down!' I blurted through fits of giggles, but I don't think he understood me anyway as my speech was so incoherent.

I couldn't see where he was walking either, so this seemed to make me laugh even more…don't ask, I don't know why either.

'Where are we going?' I lifted up the back of his tee shirt and put lips against his hot skin, he was pretty tanned for an underwater guy. _My_ underwater guy.

I burst into a fit of giggles again. Squawking randomly in places when to much blood went to my head. After all I was upside down. I stopped laughing.

I had kissed him. I just kissed his back. oh no! I suck at keeping to stuff. Oh well.

I squawked as a new bubble of giggles came out of my mouth.

'Anna are you okay?' Harvey sounded concerned.

I just laughed.

'Yes!' I screeched in another erupting fit of giggles.

I started to hyperventilate, trying to slow my breathing down without trying to laugh. It worked for a while.

'Harvey?' I giggled. 'Where are we going?'

'We're here.' He pulled me over his shoulder, placing me lightly on the floor. I swayed uneasily, losing my balance my legs crumbling beneath me, but Harvey augh me.

'My hero,' I said dizzily. There was white blotches in my vision.

Harvey shook his head in disbelief at my state of mind, or maybe he was shaking his head in a disapproving gesture…

He was holding me around my waist in a lock so that no matter which way I fell there was always a brace to stop me. I clung to his tee shirt as the blotches faded away.

We were in my room.

'I can walk now,' I said. 'Too much went to my head, I think.'

Harvey narrowed his eyes, before letting me go.

Managed so stumble over to my bed. Harvey chuckled.

I through myself onto the bed, taking a pillow and throwing it over my head.

It was still light in my room, the afternoon sunlight still streamed through my window, the sound of the birds making their afternoon calls could be heard easily.

Someone lifted the pillow.

'Why do you hide your face, like this?'

'Because it gives me a sense of calmness,' I mumbled.

'And what is the cause of your stress?'

Awww he was so cute sometimes. Sigh. I feel like kissing him right now.

'Nothing, I jut do it sometime.'

Harvey looked into my eyes seriously, his deep green eyes burned through my soul. He lifted my chin, making me sit up as he raised my chin to look at him.

'Please don't be angry with me Anna,' he sighed pressing his lips lightly to my neck. I sighed accidentally, but this time Harvey didn't stop. God he was so hot.

His other hand lay on my hip as I sat straddled awkwardly in his lap.

'Why do you do this to me?' I whispered, but it was more like a husky whine.

Harvey looked taken aback, staring into my eyes.

'Anna?'

'Harvey, you kiss me, touch me- You make me melt in your arms, but every time I let you…You stop. And I'm sitting there feeling rejected or seriously hot and bothered.'

I hate the way he looks when I tell him off, I feel like such a cruel, horrible person.

'I'm sorry…' I whispered hopelessly. 'I'm such a selfish person, you probably don't even understand what I mean…' I forced my self to look t him.

'No Anna, You're not a selfish person at all; you are only human after all. And you have been adjusted to these feeling your whole life. However I haven't, and I beg you to give me a week, because I learn everyday the emotions I, and you, have.' His words were sincere, as he gazed back at me intently.

I dropped my eyes first, but Harvey picked them a up again.

'Please Anna, give me time…'

I nodded. Harvey smiled, kissing me lightly on the lips before getting up and turning back just before he left.

'Thank you Anna.'


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sunlight streaming through my window, the birds were chirping loudly in a nearby tree. I breathed a sigh of bliss, stretching my arms out in a comfortable ecstasy. I yawned, crawling over to the side of the bed.

I stood up and began walking to the kitchen. It was Saturday I think…so I turned on the TV to the music channel. I made a batch of pancakes, leaving some mixture left for Harvey.

Now that I think about it, when I was talking to Joel the other day…I think I just gave him an open invitation. Damn it!

I don't exactly need his flirty remarks and scandalous smirks. I shivered.

'Morning,' came a familiar voice.

'Morning,; I replied absent mindedly chewing my pancakes in a daze.

Harvey, noticing the pancake mixture, took it and instantly started poring the mixture into the pan.

'Sleep well?' I asked, looking up at him. His hair was all messed up and he looked half asleep, a smile on the corner of his lips. He was wearing some pajamas I had bought him the other day. Did I mention that Harvey literally has no body hair because there must have been something in the algae in the pond. Not that I'd seen everything there was to see….

'Yes,' he replied turning towards me leaning across the bench towards me where I was sitting on a stool on the other side.

'Then why are you smiling?' I raised an eyebrow.

'I'm just happy to see you…' he stifled a chuckle, before turning around to flip his pancake.

'No, seriously.' I said seriously. 'What has you grinning like a Cheshire cat?'

'Cheshire cat?' Harvey turned around again to face me.

'Don't worry, it's just a cat in this movie called, Alice in Wonderland.' I shrugged.

Harvey was obviously trying his hardest not to laugh.

I frowned looking at my plate, if he wont tell me, I'll make him.

'I'm sorry Anna, it's just that-' Harvey chuckled again. 'Your hair.'

'What about my hair?' I said taken aback, looking at my reflection in the pristine metallic fridge. I had to admit, my hair could have easily been mistaken for a birds nest any day.

I stroked my hair, making the ringlets fall loosely over my shoulders again.

'There.' I said. 'Is that better?'

'Yes.'

I could smell something odd about the room, was something burning. My first instinct was to look at the stove.

I giggled.

'Harvey.' I said giggling. 'The pancake.'

Harvey turned around. Noticing that it was almost on fire bubbling away with smoke rising from the bottom. He quickly turned t off, scooping the burnt pancakes contents into the bin.

I chuckled again, before leaning over the bench in his direction. I waited until I had his attention before smiling reassuringly.

'I tend to have that effect on people,' I said.

Harvey rolled his eyes, before returning the grin.

'I agree,' he said, walking around to me with a plate of pancakes. He placed the carefully on the bench, before leaning in to kiss me, but the doorbell rang.

I covered my lips, with the lack of contact before turning around blushing as I strode towards the front door.

I opened the door, I wonder who it would be…

'Hey Anna.'

'Joel!' I gaped. 'What are you doing here?'

He chuckled. 'Oh, just thought I'd drop by to say hello…'

'For how long.' I said flatly. Joel put his hand up in defense.

'Wow tiger! Should've called, I know. But then it wouldn't have been a pleasant surprise. Would it?'

I didn't answer, simply crossing my arms over my chest.

'C'mon, who has your knickers in a knot?' He chuckled at his own joke, thinking of the answer. I rolled my eyes.

I sighed.

'Come in then.'

'Thank you Anna…' He grinned. 'You won't regret this.'

Oh yes I will.

This was going to be a challenge. Before it was Joel on land and Harvey underwater. I gulped. Now they're both living together, together, in the same house. With me.

I walked past Joel to the direction of the kitchen.

He grabbed my arm.

'Hey! wait up. How have you been?'

'Good.' I loosened my arm and strolled off towards the kitchen again. What was wrong with me? Maybe it was because he showed up unannounced. I smiled.

'Harvey!' I called, where did he go?

'I'm over here,' he said from behind the bench watching the music channel.

'Hey Harvey,' said Joel from behind me.

'Hey Joel,' Harvey turned towards Joel a flicker of recognition flickered in Harvey's eyes. 'How are you?'

'Great!' I noted how he gave a wolfish grin. How can they both have my heart in different ways?

I sighed.

'Be nice,' I muttered to Joel. I tried not to smile. 'And please, don't tease him about…'

'Yeah, yeah I know…' he rolled his eyes, grinning at the thought of whatever he was thinking.

I stood there in a daze for a moment.

'Well, I'm going to get changed,' I said. 'Be right back.'

'Can I help?'

'No, Joel, you can't.'

He chuckled noticing my blush spreading across my cheeks.

I slipped out of the room, covering my cheeks with my hands, he hadn't changed I bit.


	9. Chapter 9

I came out later dressed in some jeans and a white buttoned blouse. Taking a deep breath I walked out of my room with my head heald high. Joel is not going to make me blush and make me look stupid this time. I floated into the kitchen and sat next to Harvey on the couch.

'Where's Joel?' I asked noticing his absence.

'He went into town,' Harvey said coldly still staring at the TV. With that, I got up. Drifting around the back of the couch behind Harvey, letting him feel my warm breathe against his neck. I lowered my face, kissing the edge of his shoulder and neck, bringing my hands to rest on his shoulders.

'Why are you so angry today?' I asked alluringly, beginning to move my fingers in circular motions. Harvey sighed softly.

'I'm not…' he managed to blurt out.

'Is someone jealous?' I hinted smiling, taking my lips to just below his ear. ' Well I think it's cute.'

'My suffering? Cute? You surely must be joking. Imagine if I teased you with another girl that took my fancy? Where is your compassion Anna Barnett?' he shook his head in disapproval.

I sighed, seeing his point. Joel could even give me what Harvey couldn't….yet.

But was I willing to wait that long? Wait. What was I thinking? I'm not some horny teenager; of course I can wait. Can't I?

'I'm sorry Harvey, I know. Joel is…a friend but things between us are, complicated. I wish you could understand what you both mean to me.' I sighed, standing up. I grabbed a sweater and headed out the back door with a book and a sunhat.

Sitting in a nice sunny spot where no one could see me behind a tree, taking my book and putting on my favorite floppy sunhat, I sighed to be away from the stress.

I had begun the fourteenth chapter when I began to doze off, falling back against the grass resting my hat over my face.

I giggled suddenly, feeling something tickling my feet. Peeking under my hat I noticed Joel sitting beside me, my stomach suddenly tightened to a ball and my breath caught. Why was he so good looking again? Looking at him made me feel pathetic.

'Aargh!' I sighed in frustration pulling my hat over my face again.

'I'm sorry, did I disturb you?' Joel asked innocently. I felt like slapping him across the face, he knows the torture I go through.

'Joel!' I tried not to yell. Sitting up, I just saw the pain flicker across his face. I sighed. 'Joel what do you want from me?' I said softly.

'I want you,' he said, capturing my gaze, I could feel the blush creep across my face.

'And?'

He didn't need to say the answer I was looking for, as a wash of desire consumed his facial features. I could feel my heart begin to race, I blushed even redder, looking down towards the ground. As I pretended to be utterly engaged with a piece of grass.

HEY! I'm just going to create a POV so this ones in Joels POV. Now you get to know how Joel thinks. Haha, be warned.

**AN This chapter is very saucy so be warned, nothing happens though.**

I stared at her pink blushing face. She didn't understand how beautiful she was, thank god I was wearing jeans. I sniggered, that would scare her away.

She looked up at me, her big blue eyes questioning. Her chest wasn't rising and falling. I tried desperately not to stare as the restraint of my jeans became almost painful.

'Anna? Breath,' I reminded her. Looking at her face, she began to inhale, did I do that? If only she knew how much she affected me.

'Thanks,' she breathed.

'My pleasure,' I smiled crookedly, hoping she didn't take notice to the double meaning. I looked down, taking her book between my fingers flipping it around to see the title.

'Torn' it read. She tried to snatch it back, leaning forward to capture it. But all she captured was my lips. She sighed involuntary, pulling the book away at the same time.

'Not fair!' I muttered against her lips.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She stopped, looking at me, her eyes full of unsure desire.

'Please don't go,' I whispered huskily. Pulling her legs around my waist, as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around my neck. I moaned as she shifted her weight so slightly against the bulge in my jeans. I stopped suddenly, awaiting her reaction. Her eyes widened in surprise, as her breath caught. I smiled crookedly, doing my best to look innocent.

'Joel I…'She was lost for words.

I shushed her, placing a finger over her lips. 'We don't have to do anything if you don't want to.' I said kissing one of her wrists, making her moan. The sound was enough to be my undoing but I held my breath, waiting for my control to ravish her subside a little. I opened my eyes, meeting hers as she saw the pure lust covering my face. A grin flickered across her face briefly before I had to close my eyes again as she grinded her self against me. I gritted my teeth, sucking in a shaky breath.

'Anna-' I managed to breath a tortured whisper. ' You need to stop…we can't…' I unhooked her arms from around my neck.

'Party pooper,' she muttered. 'And I was just beginning to have fun.' She grinned.

I bit back a moan, how easily I could let her 'have her fun.' But I knew she would regret it in the end.

Her breathing remained uneven, as I let my eyes wonder about her beautiful body. She shivered.

'You're almost exactly like Harvey,' she said disappointed. I sighed at her, hating to see her like this.

'You would have regretted it,' I said stroking her cheek with my thumb, trying to control myself. Letting her see in my eyes how much I wanted her. She sighed too in understanding.

'I'm sure Harvey would understand my needs eventually with some persuasion,' she ventured looking for a way around this. I chuckled huskily.

'No, first you would call me a jerk for taking advantage of you, you would tell me to pack my bags and never come back, and then I would blame myself for following my stupid desires for you.' I said earnestly, looking into her deep blue eyes.

She was silent for a moment, taking this in.

'Tell me what you're thinking right now,' she finally whispered looking up at me. I trailed my fingers up and down her waist and sighed.

'How beautiful you are, and how you make me feel when I'm around you. How Harvey is the luckiest guy in the world to have you for him self. How you're going to leave in a moment to go back to him like nothing ever happened. How I'm never going to know what its like to…' I trailed off, smiling sheepishly at my honesty. Anna blushed, burying her face in my shirt.

I grabbed her book off the ground and picked her up, as I put her floppy hat on her head. She dropped her legs from around my waist instantly and stood up.

'If only I could have both,' she whispered so softly I barely heard it.

And as we walked silently back towards the house, I knew what I was going to do. I was going to have a little man-to-man talk with him, probably one of the most awkward talks I will ever have.


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapters in Harvey POV and the 'man to man' talk included.

**Enjoy.**

I was sitting at the kitchen bench reading a recipe book when Joel and Anna walked in, both looking extremely withdrawn in their own thoughts.

'Hey Harvey,' said Anna smiling in welcome, her eyes lighting up.

I smiled back. 'Hey Anna, I was just about to come and get you. I thought you must have fallen asleep.' I chuckled. Anna and Joel exchanged a glance, Anna blushing profusely.

'Anna _did_ fall asleep,' laughed Joel, Anna shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. 'Anyway, I better be having a shower,' said Joel looking between Anna and me as he turned around and walked towards the bathroom. Anna smiled again walking over toward me, pecking my lips softly before going around the other side of the bench to open the fridge.

'What are you reading?' asked Anna taking out a raw chicken from the fridge.

'Recipe book,' I said, watching her every movement becoming concerned. 'Are you okay?'

She looked up, 'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' she smiled. 'I'm just tired, I think. I'll go to bed early tonight.'

I narrowed my eyes. 'Is it that mood you have once a month,' I asked unsure. Anna just giggled.

'No, sorry.' She chuckled.

'Because I don't like it, it makes you different.' I said looking at her seriously.

'Well neither do I,' she nodded mocking me. Leaning across the bench she wiped the pristine marble with a sponge. When she leaned over, I did my best to look engaged in my book, as her chest became openly viewed. My stomach tightening at the sight, I swallowed.

'Give the poor guy a break Anna,' came Joel's chuckling voice.

Anna, looking for the reason for the scowl eventually realized. 'Oh,' she said blushing. 'I'm sorry, how careless of me.' She blushed.

'Jeez Anna, way to go and destroy his innocents,' mused Joel.

'Sorry,' she apologized again, blushing she began to walk out of the room. 'I'm going to bed.'

Joel grinned suddenly as soon as Anna left.

'Now there was something I wanted to talk to you about,' said Joel seriously again.

'Hmm?'

'It's about Anna…'

'Okay, what do you want to talk about then?'

Joel shifted uncomfortably for the first time. 'Sex.'

I frowned, 'Sex? Anna had mentioned it once…' I hook my head. 'But I don't understand it.'

Joel sighed. 'It's other more scientific name is Sexual Intercourse. It's also a way humans reproduce babies etc, but it's also an act of extreme pleasure and love,' Joel said, sounding rather official.

'I think Anna called it 'love making,' I recalled.

'Yeah that's another name for it…. Anyway, as I said, it feels pretty good,' said Joel running his fingers through his hair.

I frowned again. 'Before you go on, may I ask why you're telling me this anyway?' I asked. 'And what this has to do with Anna?'

'Well…someone had to destroy your innocents and it may as well be me. And secondly, Anna is the one who wants to have sex with you.'

'Oh.'

'Anyway, I'm going to ask you a few questions but you have to promise to answer honestly,' said Joel.

I nodded sincerely.

'Okay well, how far have you gone before you stop?'

I looked down. 'Well, usually when she does something that makes me feel really…I don't know, like my stomach is about to pop out of my mouth and I feel like I need to go to the bathroom or something because my-'

'Okay, okay I know where your heading with this, I know what you mean. That's normal,' he chuckled. 'Next time that happens, don't run off, stay and tell Anna what you feel, she'll help you.' Joel winked. 'It's all apart of lust.'

'But everything I feel, feels wrong.' I said eventually, feeling frustrated with myself.

'That's because what you feel is a desire, a desire to go deeper within the desire she can give you. Just follow your manly heart and you'll see okay? And don't be scared, just go along with the thrill.'

I nodded clearing my throat. 'And have you ever felt this thrill?' I asked.

Joel chuckled again. 'Of course, many times. Once you get a taste, you can't get enough. Just don't be afraid to experiment once you get some practice. And let Anna do her thing if you don't know what to do…And one more thing. You'll know when it's over.' Joel grinned. Joel sniggered turning around to walk out of the room.

Anna POV

I woke up the next morning at ten o'clock yawning loudly as I listened to the birds chirp happily. Sunlight streamed through my window, putting on my slippers I tip-toed towards the kitchen. Joel was there lounging on the white leather couch, wearing just a pair of boxers. He looked up, catching my gaze and chuckling. I shivered, how musical his laugh was, I could die in it.

'Easy tiger,' he said chuckling, putting his hands behind his head. I tried to pull my eyes away from his abs to his face, but as soon as I lost my concentration they wondered back. I shook my head.

'Sorry,' I mumbled.

'It's not your fault,' he grinned. 'You can't help it.'

'Mmmm,' I said, agreeing with him.

I waltzed over towards him, giving my best predator look. His eyes wide in horror and excitement.

'Don't you dare!' he threatened chuckling. 'I haven't got anything, I promise.'

'Oh yes you do,' I said seductively. Listening to myself talking like that, I dropped my stance and laughed. Picking up a pillow and throwing it at him.

'Put some cloths on,' I laughed as is face almost fell. Walking normally back to the kitchen, I ate my breakfast before Harvey came out.

'Morning,' he said smiling in welcome.

'Morning,' Joel and I both chimed together.

'How did you sleep?' I asked, Joel rolled his eyes smiling to himself like he knew a secret.

'Fine,' said Harvey walking behind the bench to fetch his breakfast. I watched him like a hawk, what was with everyone this morning?

His hair was all messy, and for once, he wasn't wearing a shirt either. But then again, last night was pretty humid.

I looked between Joel and Harvey, Joel was definitely the more sex godish one, the one that's always flirting. And Harvey was the hot cute one that was gentlemanly and his body was molded to perfection.

I sighed, at the thought I could only have one. Biting my lip noticing I had been just staring at Harvey's abs the whole time he was watching me, his eyebrows raised. I shook my head again. I could hear Joel cracking up behind me.

'Sorry,' I apologized. 'I'm just really tired.'

'That's what they all say,' Joel muttered, chuckling behind me.

Harvey smiled, shaking his head in disbelief, eating his breakfast. I ignored Joel comment going into the bathroom to clean up.


	11. Chapter 11

This next chapter contains my first lemon, I know enough to make it okay….tell me what you think XD

I sighed in the bathroom mirror again, my chocolately brown hair ringletting at the ends. I was beautiful in my own sort of way, I think. I mean, I wasn't model looking was I? I didn't really spend much time in the mirror much. Tailing the black eyeliner on and applying mascara for the added confidence, I waltzed out of the room.

Putting on some skinny jeans and a white designer tee shirt that had sparkles, I quickly put on a few bracelets and some lip gloss. Why was I so dressed up, maybe it's just one of those days…

Joel had gone out in the afternoon and he said he'd be back really late, who knew what he gets up to… I cringed not wanting to think about it. Where as, Harvey and I are staying in, but he insisted on making dinner.

I walked out into the living room after taking one last glance at myself in the mirror.

'Hey, Anna. It's nearly ready,' said Harvey, his back turned so he hadn't seen me yet as he stirred something with a cookbook in the other.

'Kay, what are you making?' I said leaning over on the bench to try and catch a whiff of the food. Harvey chuckled.

'You'll see,' he said turning around to smile at me. As soon as he turned back, he turned to look at me again.

'Oh,' he gaped. 'You look beautiful.'

I could feel myself blush as I could feel his eyes roam my body.

'I don't really wear make up often,' I shrugged pathetically, starting to get nervous under his gaze.

Harvey noticing this, chuckled and turned around again.

For the first time, I looked around the room. The outdoor room was all open as the glass doors were open and the back dining veranda was beautifully set up, as candles were lit and the table was covered in a white cloth. On the table were cutlery and a red rose in-between, along with wineglasses.

I laughed, how did Harvey know how to set everything up? I turned back to Harvey.

'It looks beautiful,' I gaped in wonder. Harvey just chuckled to himself, was it just me or did he seem sort of nervous.

Dinner was shortly after served. It was a cabonara of some sort I think, I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at Harvey most of the time, his perfect angelic face, smiling either at me or something I was trying to say. I managed to introduce him to white wine, which he accepted and drank somehow two glasses, as he talked to me about how he was wanting to cook tomorrow night too.

I laughed, noticing that Harvey was getting up to take the plates away.

Once the plates were clean, we sat on the couch together watching anther movie.

I sighed leaning my head angst his shoulder, kissing his shoulder lightly.

'What are you thinking?' I whispered. Harvey looked at me quizzically.

'A lot of things,' he said kissing my neck, not in a seductive way but just in a loving gesture. I sighed.

'Such as?' I prompted.

'Joel.'

'What about Joel?' I said sitting up. Becoming alarmed, Please tell me he's not gay.

'We had a….talk, yesterday.'

'Oh?' I laughed suddenly. Thinking of the two of them talking some what amused me.

'Don't worry,' he said shaking hi head. This wasn't helping, does he even know what its like to be curious?!

'Harvey! That's not fair! You have to tell me now,' I whined, but I was cut off. Harvey placing his lips against mine, I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. Forgetting the conversation.

I could feel the urgency in the kiss, as well as my heartbeat going so fast I thought it was going to leap out of my chest. I knotted my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer as I wrapped my lags around his waist.

Harvey trailed his fingers along my side, occasionally skimming against my breasts.

I moaned, stopping to breath, feeling the burning sensation in my lips and stomach. Harvey kissing my neck went to whisper in y ear.

'I don't think the couch is the best place for this,' he whispered, for the first time, seductively. My breath caught, is this happening? My heart sped up as he looked up at me, awaiting an answer. His eyes burning with passion, I swallowed feeling my insides melt.

I nodded dumbly as he picked me up and took me to the direction of my room a I placed kisses below his ear, he moaned. One of the most sexiest moans I have ever heard, making my confidence rise.

'Why are you so distracting?' he said hoarsely. I chuckled.

'Sorry,' I said happily.

'Don't be, it feels amazing.'

I laughed, squeezing my legs tighter around his waist, I could feel how much he wanted me. I smiled as he moaned again, gasping a little trying to control his emotions.

'Anna…'

'Yes,' I whispered huskily. As he dropped back on the bed bringing me on top. I squealed in laughter.

'Still want to be an instructor?' he asked, a smile playing on his lips. I giggled, pulling his tee shirt over his head.

'Yes, but what seems to be the problem?' I asked in my most professional tone I could. Harvey chuckled, taking my chin in his hands, kissing me roughly.

'You need to teach me, and tell me why,' he whispered into my ear. I shivered.

Looking at his chest I immediately pressed my hands against to feel. His hot skin burning my palms, I looked into his eyes as I trailed my fingers over his chest. No hair. Haha.

'Just enjoy it,' I said trailing light fairy kisses down his chest to his tummy until I got to his jeans. I looked up into his face. For the first time, he seemed almost eager, I giggled.

Harvey pulled a face.

'Are you meant to see me naked?' he asked, looking suddenly confused. I laughed.

'Yes, unless you can't handle that.'

'That's not fair,' he said. I held back a bubble of laughter. Why was he talking so much.

"Why?'

'What about you? Do I get to undress you?'

This time I did laugh, dropping my head on his stomach as I shuddered with laughter.

Harvey, inpatient, pulled me back to his level in a giggling mess.

'Anna, are you okay? Too much wine maybe, we can do this some other time if you want to…' he trailed off. A look of horror covered my features.

'No, I'll be good. I'm sorry, I'm jut on a little bit of a high.' I said hurriedly.

Before I had registered it, Harvey had flipped me over and rolled weightlessly on top. I could feel his uneven breath on my cheek, as I looked into his deep green eyes. I shivered, locking my lips with his in anticipation, tracing my tongue around his lips, he parted them immediately. Harvey moaned in my mouth, trailing one hand from my shoulder to the side of my breast hesitantly.

I moaned in frustration against his lips, picking up his hand in my own and placing over my breast for him. He trembled, and then I realized he was laughing.

'Why is my self suffering so funny?' I asked huskily.

'I'm sorry for laughing,' Harvey said in-between breaths. 'Impatient little minx.' He chuckled.

He moved his hand lightly against my breast creating me to sigh in delight, while arching my back in pleasure as the waves of fire washed through my body. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, wrapping my legs around his waist grinding myself instinctively against him.

Taking my tee shirt in his hands Harvey managed to discard it throwing it lazily on the floor. He turned back towards me, gaping at me in my jeans and bra. Helping him, I quickly took off my jeans, throwing them away along with my top. Looking down at myself I noticed how I was wearing my gorgeous black lingerie.

'Beautiful,' Harvey whispered, locking my gaze mesmerizing me in a trans.

Pushing my back lightly against the bed, he traced his fingers lightly across my cheek. Breathing heavily against my neck, I closed my eyes to treasure the feeling. Harvey pressed his lip lightly against mine, cupping my face in one hand, his other hand, keeping his weight up.

I shivered, feeling with my fingertips, the planes of Harvey's stomach. I tugged impatiently at Harvey's jeans, and he seemed to get the idea. He pulled them off swiftly, as I unclasped my bra, flinging on the ground.

He turned to face me again, his eyes burning a darker shade of green as his eyes sparkled in the dim light making my heart accelerate.

He crushed his lips with mine, cupping one breast in his hand, keeping his eyes locked with mine. I suppressed and airy laugh, arching my back, feeling the burning intensity building the core of my abdomen.

'Anna?' he whispered huskily in my ear making my stomach flip. 'I don't know what to do.'

I tilted my head to meet his hazy gaze, giving him a reassuring look. I tugged lightly on his boxers, brushing lightly against the bulge. Harvey growled lightly into my hair. Wait…growled? I giggled as he pulled them away, leaving him completely naked.

I raked my eyes over his naked chest which I immediately reached out to touch, before my eyes gazed lower. I stifled a giggle with my hand.

No hair.

Otherwise he was completely perfect. I traced my fingers down his perfect back; pressing myself against his chest, flesh against flesh.

I sighed in bliss as I felt Harvey remove my last piece of clothing, I could feel his eyes rake over me as I had done to him. He lightly traced the inside of my thigh, before I had time to register, the pleasure washed through me as I threw my head back letting a stifle growl through my teeth.

I eventually lowered my gaze to meet Harvey's curious eyes.

'Are you okay?' he asked unsure.

I laughed.

'Yes,' I breathed happily. 'I'm more that okay.'

He kissed me again, this time it wasn't so urgent, it was full of the love he never explained to me, everything he ever felt. The pain,, the happiness, the love he felt for me and the pleasure he was feeling. I kissed him back in return biting on his lower lip teasingly.

'Are you ready?' I breathed. My heartbeat racing in my chest.

Harvey nodded, cupping my face in his hand giving me a look of adoration and desire . I flipped us slowly over so that I was on top.

I kissed his lips lightly before I lifted myself up with the support of his hands on my waist and sunk onto his desire, finally linking us together.


End file.
